Monkey with a Mistletoe
by InsanityIncheck
Summary: What happens when Fushimi get's ahold of a mistletoe, and little Misaki is just walking down the snowy streets? Only suggestive.


No. Just...no. This is for all my female friends apparently. I just...UGH. I know this is pretty late for Christmas. It's just...it's basically YAOI! I don't support yaoi! I'd prefer a genderbend thing! Just...nevermind.

* * *

It was Christmas Time again.

Around the city, everyone was probably last minute shopping or meeting up with friends and family.

Or probably both.

Yata was walking through the streets as the crowd walked by. He seemed to make people passing by feel uneasy, because they were making room for him as he walked across the packed street. The snow was starting to pile up on his hat, just like how it was piling up of the entire city. It wasn't annoying and didn't seem to bother people; it was just there. Plus, it wouldn't have a chance to rest on his shoulders for long before it would melt and evaporate into smoke. For the weather, he still retained his normal outfit, just pulling on a simple leather jacket and longer pants.

'What the heck am I doing out here again?' he thought.

In reality, he didn't really remember why he went for a walk in the snow. Well, he was trying to skateboard, but the snow and build-up of people stopped that from happening, so he stuck to walking. Which again was for no apparent reason.

Suddenly, he felt someone tug at the back of his jacket.

He felt the stranger spin him around to make him look at him. As he settled on the spot, he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

'Fushimi,' Yata thought with a scowl. He stood tall and broadly in front of him. But as he took in his current arrangement, he became suspicious. He wasn't wearing the jacket, and he didn't see any Scepter 4 officers anywhere. What's more, he was wearing a…Santa hat?

"What the heck are you-!?" he tried to finish, but was cut off when Fushimi reached down to his belt. Yata realized suddenly that he was still packing his sword with him. Even with the Santa hat, he prepared himself for the worst. Fushimi pulled the sword from his belt, but with the sheath as well. Yata was even more confused now, but then he saw it.

Tied to the end of the sword…was mistletoe on a string.

He wasn't ready for that. Oh so not ready.

He put down his skateboard and took off down the road screaming before he could do 'the unmentionable.'

"MI-SA-KI!" yelled Fushimi insanely from behind, as he ran at high speeds after him. Yata looked back over his shoulder as they raced down the suddenly clear street.

"What the #$^&, Fushimi!?" Yata screamed, beet red all over the face as he kicked faster off the ground, trying to escape Fushimi with the Mistletoe Sword clenched between his teeth as he flew from streetlight to streetlight.

* * *

The office was literally drowning in laughter as they watched the scene unfold from the screens.

"Y-you getting this, Team 4?" gasped one of the soldiers into the mic.

"_How couldn't we, this is…PPPPPHAHAHAHA!" _crackled the voices of the soldiers gasping for air.

The two rivals on the road were completely oblivious to the truck recording their movements rolling behind them, the engine rumble probably toned out by the screaming and the cackling.

The Captain and the Lieutenant were watching from behind all the soldiers as they watched the chase as intensely as Friday Night Football.

"Do you think we should stop this before it gets out of hand?" asked Awashima with her arms tucked behind her back professionally, although her amusement was fighting to break from her stale composure. It was broken when she looked at the Captain, who was starting to chuckle hysterically. She joined in the laughter.

"How about we let this one slide, huh?" Munakata suggested with snicker. The Lieutenant smirked at him.

"Hey look, HOMRA has hacked out database. W-what do you want to do, sir?" laughed one of the soldiers stationed at the computer, totally not fazed by the complete chaos that can-.

"Why not, let them watched. Let them watch their Vanguard get violated horribly," stated the Captain with the big smile, and everyone's laughter got even harder.

* * *

HOMRA could have been in the same position. After he realized Yata was gone for a long time, Mikoto asked Anna to pinpoint his location. But when she placed down her marbles, they started to shake violently and fell off of the table. When his concern peaked, he asked someone to hack the Scepter 4 computer, since Anna said something about Yata being chased by a solider. Now, they were laughing like maniacs as she talked about the two idiots ran down the street. Anna was clutching her petite stomach as she giggled, Izumo was leaning over his bar with his cigar hanging barely from his mouth, Rikio was gagging on his drink, and some could have sworn they saw Mikoto burning the couch slightly with the hugest grin on his face.

* * *

"No no no no no no NO!" Yata gasped for air as Fushimi continued to run after him through the streets. They were going at this for an hour, Yata running and hiding with every opportunity he got. He was running low on energy, yet somehow Fushimi was completely fine. Yata kicked frantically at the ground and suddenly stumbled over his board.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Yata as he landed on his feet and sprinted away with his remaining strength. But then he heard the same sound of skidding skateboard wheels. He turned back.

Fushimi had hi-jacked his board. He was now even more mobile.

"NOOO!" Yata called out in vain for any help was Fushimi managed to maneuver with the same fatigue as him. He was getting closer, closer, closer…

The mistletoe was right over him when he tripped on his foot.

"NOOOOO!" cried Yata, looking up at Fushimi's twisted face that was too close to his.

From the top of a building, Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko were watching _everything_ unfold. Both Shiro and Kuroh went red in the face, while Neko put on a cat-like smile.

"What are they doing, nya?" Neko asked the two, who went even redder now.


End file.
